1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of cooling of heat generating surfaces, and more particularly—to the convective cooling of computer microprocessors (integrated circuits) that are producing a high level of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thirty years ago new phenomena in hydrodynamics forced a re-examination of the entire approach to the efficiency problem in convective cooling processes. The central problem was to overcome the losses of efficiency of convective cooling with the increasing of the coolant's velocity. The solution was in the study of laminar flow, which is based on the premise that fields of velocity of any stable flow are determined locally if the source of energy, the boundary walls, and free surfaces are all known. It was discovered that there are two types of dimples on the globally smooth surfaces: those that are allowing a laminar streamlining were called a potential dimples and those that do not allowing any laminar streamlining, even at arbitrarily small velocities of the fluid, were called non-potential dimples.
The investigation of said non-potential dimples has lead to the discovery of a new type of self-organization of the fluid at streamlining of cavities: the vortical boiling phenomenon.                This type of flow was predicted, discovered and investigated in 1980-85 in the Khurchatov Institute of the Atomic Energy in Moscow (Russia) (see, for example, [1-2], and the cumulative report [3]) and its physical nature and features were described and explained in series of works of S. T. Belyaev and Y. K. Krasnov [4-6]. During following 30 years this type of flow was exploit by many groups for many areas of applications (Detailed report on that matter one can find on www.thequalities.com in [7], “Vortical Boiling Technique”).        
The essence of vortical boiling phenomenon is in the fact that the surface of a non-potential dimple generates so-called Rotons—the smallest laminar rotating inviscid excitations of the streamlining fluid. These Rotons are growing in numbers and become self-organized in a mesoscopic vortex inside dimple until the size of this vortex will exceed some critical level at given rate of the flow of the streamlining fluid. After that said vortex with entire its fluid atmosphere is ejected from the dimple, leaving a space for creation of the next one, and so on. Like air bubbles at the boiling of water, said generated vortices, surrounded by their fluid atmospheres, are heated up to surface temperature, and, therefore, do carry out a lot of heat.
Because said vortices with their fluid atmospheres are laminar inviscid excitations of the streamlining fluid, they do not increase the turbulence of said fluid (see the cumulative report [3]). This feature of vortical boiling together with highly efficient heat transfer on the streamlined surface accompanied with incredibly small hydraulic resistance delivers the solution of the mentioned central problem of the entire convective heat exchange technique, which is to overcome losses of efficiency of the convective cooling with the increasing of the coolant's velocity.
The present invention is a novel application of vortical boiling flows for cooling of computer microprocessors (integrated circuits) that are producing a high level of heat. The present invention solves a long-standing problem of providing of the equally effective convective cooling at the wide range of generated heat power due to a simple measure: appropriate changes of the velocity of the coolant that is flowing over the heated surface.